Drunken Teen Nights
by writergirl94
Summary: E/O DRABBLE CHALLENGE of the week.Teenchester! Worried!Dean and Hurt!helpless!Sam. Sam get's drunk, big brother dean to the rescue! CH.9:PRESSURE CH.10: CONTROL
1. Chapter 1: alert

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: 'alert'**

**Word Count: 100 on the button**

**Sorry for posting late I had major writer's block! **

**Summary: Teenchester! Dean worries when Sam isn't in the motel. Enjoy! **

Drunken Teen Nights

Alert. That's what he was. His eyes open and his heart races. Sitting up slowly he turns his head. The bed was empty. Silence. Pure silence.

How did he fall asleep? Sam's curfew was ten and it's now twelve.

Aching pain. Dean worries. He stands slowly and heads for the door, keys in hand.

Ring. Ring. It's his phone.

"Sam?"

"Dean..."

"Where are you?"

"Saloon." He slurs. "Downtown."

"How'd you end up there?"

"Dad's never here." Sam pauses, "He misses lot's of things."

"Yeah he does." Dean comments, "How ya feeling?"

"Dizzy."

" Stay there, kid. I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! :D THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2: passion

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: passion **

**Word Count: 100 on the butt! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

Chapter 2 

The door lightly flew open. A warm breeze hit the older boys' face. He took a step in and heard a crack. Looking down he picked up a 'passion fruit' chap stick and tossed it behind his shoulder.

His eyes scanned. Then they stopped on a tall boy on a stool looking at him with wide eyes.

" Dean!" He stumbled towards him. Dean caught him.

"Sammy-your wasted…" His voice spoke sadly. "How'd you get in here?"

"Fake id- duh! Do you have a twin because I see two of you."

"Okay beanstalk time for bed." Dean hauled Sam out.


	3. Chapter 3: time

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: passion **

**Word Count: 100 on the butt! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**Sorry it's late I was at my sister's play! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Sam had never touched alcohol a day in his life. Though Dean could be wrong, this was the first time he saw his little brother drunk.

Dean pulled off Sam's brown boots and pulled the covers down and settled him in.

"He's never home. He doesn't care. Were just soldiers to him, De."

"No were not, Sammy." Dean argued.

"Never helped me with soccer." He slurred, "I could have been a famous athlete."

Dean shook his head, chuckling, "Not in this lifetime."

"Were just warriors."

"Go to bed, Sam."

Dean turned off the light but Sam just kept on talking.


	4. Chapter 4: glimmer

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: glimmer **

**Word Count: 100 on the dot**

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: I don't know where this story is going, it all depends on the week too week challenge words. This will go for a few more updates before I end it! Keep an eye out! **

Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night. Sam finally lifted his head from the toilet. His forehead glimmered with sweat, sticking the edges of his hair too it.

Sinking his head back down, the young boy dry heaved.

"No Sam." Dean said, rubbing the small of his back, "You're done. It's okay."

"I want dad." Sam muttered, letting his head hang low.

"I know, but I'm here and everything will be better in the morning."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Dean said as he slowly pulled the young boy too his feet, "It's a big brother thing."


	5. Chapter 5: ankle

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: ankle **

**Word Count: 100 on the nose! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: IMPORTANT! For those of you familiar with the story I had "I'm fading" it also went along with one of the previous challenge words. I had too delete it, but I have it saved and I will, soon put it back up. More detail in my info. **

Chapter 5

Finally rays of sunlight streamed through the motel window. Sam groaned, rolled over, and buried his head into his pillow.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean's loud voice echoed.

"Speak softly, Dean." The young boy muttered, and rose from the bed. Hanging his feet over the bed he placed his right one down and winced.

"Ow." He paused, "Why is there a bruise on my ankle?"

"Because you slammed it into the wall while you ran to the bathroom, _again_."

"Damnit."

"You were drunk, stupid, nauseous, and blind."

"I get the picture." Sam muttered and flopped back onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: alarm

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: alarm **

**Word Count: 100 on the button! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: I thought why not throw John in to the mix? Haha. I love John. I miss him. I hope he comes back for an episode in Season 5. It's rumored he might. :) **

Chapter 6

There were two knocks on the door and then a long pause followed by three more. Dean rose from the couch, throwing his playboy magazine under it.

Sam jumped and his face peeked out from under the pillow.

"It's Dad." The older brother said, "No need for the alarm."

"Easy for you too say." Sam muttered.

Dean turned too glare but Sam's head was already back deep under the pillow. Shaking his head the young adult unlocked the door and opened it.

John looked exhausted, but he still managed a weak smile, "Hey Ace." He paused, "Sammy okay?"

"UM."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for posting late! I was not paying attention to the clock and when i realized I was like "ah crap!" lol **


	7. Chapter 7: spent

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: spent **

**Word Count: 100 on the button! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: A bit tricky to get 100 words but I did it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

John knew what was going on. Think of it has father intuition.

"You sick sport?" John asked, walking into the room and sitting himself on the side of the bed.

Sam remained silent like as if he was hiding from a Wendigo.

"He-uh-I think it's a stomach virus." Dean stated quickly.

"Really?" John said, smiling, "You know when I was in Vietnam we drank a lot. I can diagnose a _hangover _in a split second. Some soldiers even spent all of there time being drunk, which got them killed."

Sam nodded nervously, eyes shifting too Dean.

"Start explaining Sam."

.


	8. Chapter 8: ditch

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: ditch **

**Word Count: 100 on the button! **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: Posting early because I'll be leaving for vacation on Saturday and wont be back till august 8****th****, my birthday ******** Anyway I didn't want too leave you guys hanging so I just had too post early! Thank you too all my readers!! Without your support this drabble story wouldn't be what it is now! P.S. This isn't the end, there will be more after this! **

Chapter 8

Sam didn't speak. He didn't even breathe.

Dean spoke though, "Dad he got sick last night- food poisoning."

"Dean." John growled, "Ditch the lies. Do not lie to me that's-"

"An order. A stupid order." Sam's voice cut in, causing Dean and John to take notice, "It's always an order. Are we really your kids or your soldiers?"

"Sam-" John's voice was gentle but firm.

"Don't Sam me- It's bullshit! You're never here!" He stood and walked towards the door, "You miss everything! Dean's my brother! He isn't supposed to be my dad!"

Then Sam bolted out the door.


	9. Chapter 9: pressure

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: pressure **

**Word Count: More than 100 for the birthday girls and all my readers. **

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: Okay I want to wish ****Onyx Moonbeam ****and Miyo86 ****a very happy birthday. I hope you two enjoy your special days. Also I am so sorry for posting late- I kind of forgot yesterday was Sunday. Haha. Extra special long chapter for the two of you! I think one more chapter after this though. **

Chapter 9

Dean chewed his lip until he could taste the iron of his blood. His father's eyes gazed upon him as paced the room, running his hand through his hair. Dean sat on the edge of the bed anxiously watching his father.

"Dad he won't go far. He'll come back."

John shook his head, "This is not how our lives were supposed to be."

Dean let out a deep sigh.

"Normal lives. Baseball games, soccer practices, riding bikes, home cooked meals, a house! ." John was muttered.

"Dad it's my fault too. I mean I should of watched the kid more closely."

"Dean." John growled, "It's not your fault. Far from it Ace." He paused, "Our lives are different and I can't be the dad I want to be. The dad you or Sammy want me to be."

Dean's body ached and that included his heart. "I know."

"I'm doing my best." John exclaimed, "You know that right?"

John's eyes were wide and pleading. Dean could do nothing but look solemnly at his father because of his eyes. He had light hazel eyes that said every emotion even when he would deny it.

"I know." The young man repeated.

"Good." John said, "I need to talk to Sammy. So please Dean if you know where he would go please tell me."

"The roof. We like it up there." Dean said.

_Xoxo _

Sam could see his warm breath through the cold icy air. His head still hurt and now his heart. He knew his dad was a different kind of dad, though he still couldn't face the entire truth of the matter.

"Sam?" He heard a familiar gruff voice.

Turning slowly the young boy found his father standing in the shadows. Half his face glowed in the moonlight but the other half loomed in the shadows.

John waited silently.

"Your never here."

"I know." John said, he took a step closer too his boy.

"You miss everything. Your tuff, stubborn, hard, and angry. You drop me and dean off like were a couple of shopping bags!" Sam's voice rose with each word.

John took another step forward, coming closer, "Only damn thing you care about is getting revenge on the thing that killed mom. Your wasting your life too save her memory!"

The words stung for both of them.

" I can't say I'm sorry. It's what she would have-"

"It's a bunch of shit and you know it!"

Sam stood like an awkward teenager stood, hand in pockets, slouched, head down, long golden bangs covering his eyes.

"Everything I do, every decision I do, is for you and your brother. You two are all I've got."

"Shouldn't that be enough? Enough too stop all this and let it be?"

"I'm too far in. Sam your mother will be avenged. I'm sorry." John was inches away from his baby boy before pulling him into a hug. A sixteen year old is hard to handle but John knows Dean is there too keep him on his feet.

Sam let go and pulled away running and yelling and cursing.

"I hate my life. I hate this. I won't stick too it. I won't be tied down by all this, hunting will not be my entire life like it is yours!"

"Yes it will!" John yelled.

"I'm getting out! I'm going too college!

"No you wont!" John yelled, waving his hands, "That's an order Samuel!"

"Watch me!"

Sam was out of sight and off the roof leaving John too collect his thoughts in the darkness. The pressure was defiantly building and the next few years were not going to be easy- not one bit.


	10. Chapter 10: control

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the Week**

**Word: control **

**Word Count: 100 words**

**Age: Sam: 16 Dean: 20 **

**A/N: Okay guys this is it! The last chapter of this little story. Thank you too all my readers! ****I'm sorry for posting late I once again forgot the date and that it had been Sunday. These last one hundred words truly sum up all the emotion. **

Chapter 10

Bags were packed and the beds were made and the motel key was returned too the front desk.

Sam and John still hadn't spoken since their argument the day before. Dean wanted too help them both but he had no control over the situation even though he felt a large amount of guilt.

"Car packed?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Dean stated as he entered the car.

"Sam you ready?" John asked flatly.

Sam paused, having learned a lot from his drunken teen night and hangover he nodded,

"Yeah I'm ready."

The impala then drove off towards a new hunt.


End file.
